


Mary Wardwell

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: It was 3AM and I was in Mary feels. Enjoy ✌
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Mary Wardwell

_a soft voice that prays in the night,  
cross hung from the neck for solace,  
she is the epitome of grace._

_gentle hands along calloused pages,  
a thirst for knowledge in her soul,  
she is too wise for their liking._

_Hail Mary,  
full of fear,  
and memories that are not her own._

_uncertainty in her bones,  
trembles in her fingertips,  
she worries about the unknown._

_hellfire dancing behind closed eyelids,  
shadows haunting her dreams,  
she..._

_she just needs someone to notice._

_Hail Mary,_  
_full of fear,  
and memories that are not her own. ___


End file.
